


Frigid

by Lynn Cheshire (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-25
Updated: 2004-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lynn%20Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's so very cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frigid

So cold, he had told her.

But that wasn’t right; she was more than that. She was a pillar of ice, unwilling to melt to anyone’s advances, especially ones that came from he, who had caused such chaos in her cherished land, to her beloved family.

He smiled to himself. She was like wintry snow, yet his fingers burned where he had touched that chill flesh. And as he touched them to his own cheek he imagined that he could feel some of that stoic energy she possessed sink into himself, strengthening him.

She was not cold, she was frigid.


End file.
